


Rödbrun och Elfenben

by BloomingSkyes264



Series: 'Cause It's Us Against The World [7]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Age Difference, Español | Spanish, F/F, Mentor/Protégé, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Svenska | Swedish
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:13:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29045163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloomingSkyes264/pseuds/BloomingSkyes264
Summary: Eda och Luz kunde inte sova, så vad finns det att göra förutom att vara ute på natten av sig själva?
Relationships: Eda Clawthorne/Luz Noceda
Series: 'Cause It's Us Against The World [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975408





	Rödbrun och Elfenben

Sträckte Eda hela kroppen.

Hon kunde inte sova, gå figur, så hon trodde att hon skulle stanna uppe lite längre än vanligt. Alla sov vid denna tidpunkt, så hon kunde gå ut på en liten nattpromenad och komma tillbaka utan att någon visste. Inte för att hon brydde sig om någon visste det, men det skulle vara färre människor att stöta på på väg ut och det var gynnsamt just nu. Eda tog tag i sin personal och öppnade dörren så långsamt och tyst som möjligt. Innan hon öppnade den helt hörde hon fotspår bakom sig trots försöken att hålla tyst.

Eda såg bakom sig och såg Luz bara några meter bort. Den unga flickan hade på sig sina avslappnade kläder som om hon aldrig bytte ut det och till pyjamas i första hand. Luz skrattade tyst nervöst över det faktum att hon fastnade. Eda lade helt enkelt handen på armen när ögonlocken föll halvvägs.

"Vad gör du?" Frågade Eda tyst.

Luz suckade bara. "Jag kunde inte sova. Jag hörde att du var uppe, så jag trodde att jag skulle se vad du gjorde."

"Du också, va?" Hon viskade när hennes kropp slappnade av och hon tog bort handen från armen. "Okej, du kan följa med mig. Det här kan göra oss båda bra."

Luz log, nästan med ett glimt i ögat. "¡Cita en la noche! ¡Cita en la noche! ¡Cita en la noche!" Hon skrek i en viskning.

Eda kunde inte låta bli att knäcka ett leende. Det var bedårande att se henne bli lika upphetsad som hon gjorde, även om det var något så enkelt som detta. Hon räckte ut handen och lät tonåren ta den. Luz lade verkligen sin hand i Edas. De två gick ut och Eda stängde dörren lika tyst och långsamt som tidigare. Eda hoppade på sin personal och klappade sedan en plats bredvid henne och lät Luz veta var hon kunde sitta. Luz kom in på personalen och stannade nära Eda när de flög ut på natthimlen.

Tittar upp, månen sken ljus. Det var nästan som månen och stjärnorna hade en gyllene glöd över dem mot den rödbruna himlen som omger de två. Det var en trevlig förändring av takt till hur himlen normalt sett såg ut på natten. Med vindarna till sina rättigheter kom en del av Edas hår i ansiktet. Normalt var det irriterande, eftersom det kom i vägen för hennes syn, men ikväll brydde hon sig inte så mycket om det. Luz lade armarna och händerna i knäet och tittade på allt ovanför dem. Benen svängde fram och tillbaka.

Eda stirrade bara på Luz när hon sött log. Hon kände sig nästan som en ung flicka igen, bara nästan. Efter ett ögonblick av stirring såg Luz tillbaka på Eda och lutade sig in. Eda pressade läpparna upp mot Luz när hon stängde ögonen. Hon lade handen upp mot Luz ansikte och kupade ena sidan. Med sin andra hand höll hon i tonåringens midja och hon höll henne nära. Eda bröt kyssen innan hon tog bort handen från Luzs ansikte och klappade på huvudet.

Efteråt vilade Luz huvudet på Edas axel medan hon höll fast i armen. Eda lade huvudet ovanpå Luz när den yngre gäspade. Eda snickrade när hon slutade gäspa och rörde inte huvudet åtminstone.

"Aww, blir du trött? Jag hoppas att du inte planerar att somna på mig, Luz." Eda retade.

"Vad? Nej, jag kan hålla mig uppe så länge jag vill!" Luz svarade snabbt i panik.

Eda skrattade. "Jag skojar, barn. Om du vill gå och lägga dig nu kan du."

Det tog henne en stund att tänka på det.

"Nej, jag vill vara här några minuter till." Svarade Luz.

"Då stannar vi här lite längre."


End file.
